COLORS Tab (PREFERENCES)
'COLORS Tab' 'Chat Color' Click on the color boxes to choose custom colors different types of chat text. Most are self-explanatory: *My text *Others *Objects - objects using llSay to chat *Friends *Linden - LL employees *Muted *System - Messages from LL *Errors *Objects IMs - objects using llInstantMessage to chat (the chat shows in local chat, not an IM window) *Owner - objects using llOwnerSay to chat *URLs *Direct - objects using llRegionSayTo to chat *Chat Headers Colors to use if chat headers are enabled - or rather, when V1-style headers are disabled in Preferences → Chat -> General: **Avatars **Objects *Color IM/Group chat distinctly in console: Enable this if you want to set a different color for IM and group chat displayed in chat console (console is the lower left area of the screen, where local chat is shown). 'Name Tags' You can color name tags separately, as follows: *My tag *Friends *Muted *YSLife staff *Match - if someone's display name matches their user name, this color will be used. *Mismatch - if a person's display name is different from the user name, use this color. *Color user names distinctly: if you enable this, you get another color box, which allows you to select a color for user names; display names will then use one of the colors above. *Color friend name tags distinctly: Apply the color setting above to friends. *Color (box): Here you can select the background color to be used for name tags. **Name Tag/Bubble Chat/Console Opacity: The farther left the slider, the more transparent the floater will be. **Name tag Z-Offset: Allows you to adjust the height of your name tag above your avatar. Handy for non human avatars, from tinies to large dragons, so the name isn't embedded in the avatar, or floating way above. *Show distance in name tag: If enabled, avatar distance from you is shown in the name tag. *Color name tags based on distance: If enabled, several mode color boxes are revealed, allowing you to select colors to be used to indicate how far people are from you (see this LL wiki page): **Chat range - 20m **Whisper range - 10m **Shout - 100m **Beyond shout range 'Minimap' *Background Opacity: Allows you to change the minimap background opacity. *Pick Radius: Here, you can vary the color, opacity and size of the “pick circle”, which is displayed under the mouse crosshair cursor. *Minimap dots: Select colors to use for people visible on the minimap: **Me **Others **Friends **Linden Lab **Muted *Display rings on the mini map indicating the say and shout chat ranges: Adds a ring on the minimap that shows local chat range. This reveals two color selectors, to set colors for: **Chat range **Shout range Note: Other options concerning minimap are found under Preferences → Move & View -> YSLife. 'Miscellaneous' Various other color options, as follows: *Selection effects (particle beam) *Script Dialog F/B: Foreground and background colors for script dialog windows. *Floating Window Opacity: The farther left the slider, the more transparent the floater will be. *Console Opacity: Similar to above, but for chat console (the lower left area of the screen, where local chat is displayed). *Preferences Search Highlight Color: Color to uses to highlight search results. *Always show script dialogs always on opaque background: If enabled, dialog windows generated by scripts will always have a fully opaque background. *Always show group notices always on opaque background: If enabled, group notice popups will always have a fully opaque background. *Override pie menu background color and opacity: Allows you to customize the color, opacity and Fade out of the pie menu. (The pie menu is enabled in Preferences → User Interface.) Category:Preferences Category:Viewer Category:Colors